


Shotgun

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 420, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Smut, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: In which James is paranoid, Peter has the munchies, Remus is horny, and Sirius is lowkey in love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 389





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kattlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/gifts), [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> Unbeta’d drabble for the Remus & Sirius 420 Mini Fest on tumblr.

Dust motes float and flutter in the sunlight that squeezes between and cascades out of the splintered boards of the Shrieking Shack’s windows, and Sirius blows a slow, steady stream of smoke toward the light, observing the little particles as they tremble and move up and further away from him.

Remus uncurls his legs and stretches them so that they’re dangling over the arm of the ugly brown and orange doxy-eaten sofa. His head is on Sirius’s lap and he’s smiling in the soft way he does where the dimples in his cheeks are just barely there and the corners of his eyes crinkle up with delight as he watches James and Peter across the room. Both of them are standing near another window, taking turns peering out at the other students and teachers in Hogsmeade— James is paranoid and going on that he’s sure they’re going to be caught, while Peter is merely nodding as he devours an entire bag of muggle Cheezy Puffs.

Sirius passes Remus the joint, staring as he places the tip between his lips. Sirius blinks and keeps his blurry eyes fixed on him— on the way he closes his eyes when he inhales, on the way his eyelashes flutter when he tips his head back and exhales, on the way his long fingers pinch the joint, on the way the smoke passes through those pretty pink lips and curls up into the air before dissipating into nothingness.

“Prongs? Wormy?” Remus asks, coughing into his arm. “Want any more?”

“No thanks, mate,” James says without turning to look at him. “Any minute now McGonagall is going burst in here, and then what?!”

“The jig is up,” Peter mumbles around a mouthful of Puffs.

“That’s right,” James agrees. “The jig is up. She’ll smell it. She’ll tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore will tell my parents!” He groans, pulling at his hair. “No more Head Boy. No more quidditch. No more Lily!”

A wheezing little laugh tumbles out of Remus as Sirius rolls his eyes. “Come on,” Sirius says and nudges his shoulder. “Let’s go upstairs and leave these two idiots on lookout duty.”

He looks up at Sirius with those sleepy eyes of his as he takes another hit. “Upstairs?”

Sirius smirks, raising an eyebrow. “Upstairs,” he repeats. “Where the bed is.”

Remus bites his lip and smiles back at him, then pinches the joint between his lips and rolls off of the sofa gracelessly. He stands and reaches out to pull Sirius to his feet. “Want this?” he asks playfully, holding the joint out to Sirius. He reaches out to take it, but Remus snatches it away from him and takes another hit instead.

“Oi!” Sirius protests. “Share the goods, Lupin!”

“You know I always share my goods, Black,” Remus teases with a wink, then turns and darts up the creaky wooden stairs with Sirius hot on his tail. Sirius makes a grab for his waist but Remus slips out of his grasp, laughing as he pushes a door open.

As soon as they’re both in the single bedroom upstairs, Remus collapses backward onto the tiny bed and props himself up on his elbows. He takes another hit off of the joint and blows the smoke out toward Sirius, beckoning him forward with nothing more than a knowing look. With one corner of his mouth ticked up, Sirius narrows his eyes and crawls over top of him, pressing soft kisses to his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his mouth. 

Remus tastes so blissfully sweet, like spiced butterbeer and Mary Jane, like chocolate and herby mischief, and Sirius can’t ever help melting into him when they kiss like this— just the two of them alone, high and dumb and horny and desperate to feel good and get off. 

But Remus pulls back suddenly, hissing a quiet  _ ‘fuck’ _ before sucking his own thumb into his mouth. “Burnt myself,” he says, then holds the tiny remaining bit of the joint up to Sirius’s lips. “One last drag left. Make it a good one, Padfoot.”

Sirius leans in and takes the hit, keeping his eyes focused on Remus’s while he inhales deeply. Remus vanishes the butt away with a wave of his wrist, then pulls Sirius down to him with his hands on the sides of his face for another delicious kiss. They both open their mouths to one another, their tongues eager and hungry as they slide together, and the smoke floods into Remus like all the love Sirius wants to give him. 

Remus moans softly as he pushes the smoke through his nose, and Sirius shifts between his thighs, rolling his hips forward to feel that friction of Remus’s erection through the thin material of their uniform trousers. 

“Merlin, I want you,” Sirius mumbles against his lips, cursing himself for not bringing any condoms or lube with him on their little excursion. Before he can suggest that Remus be a good sport and use his exceptionally talented mouth to help him out, Remus’s hands are swiftly undoing Sirius’s belt and button and zip before one slips inside and gives his cock a gentle tug.

“Come on then,” Remus says playfully, nipping Sirius’s bottom lip as his hand works him over. “Return the favor?”

Sirius snickers quietly but obliges, kissing Remus again as his fingers work speedily on Remus’s trousers to give himself access. He pushes forward into Remus’s fist as he takes his boyfriend’s prick into his own hand, and they both begin to hurry feverishly toward their mutual goal. 

Sirius knows he won’t last long, not when his mind is so gone and Remus is squeezing his cock like that, not when they’re both moaning and bucking and desperate to come, never tiring of getting off or getting the other off, only wanting to go again and again.  _ Who cares _ if James and Peter can hear them, can hear the bed springs popping and the floorboards creaking over their heads—  _ that’s good. _ They don’t yet know what’s going on between Sirius and Remus, but Sirius  _ wants _ them to know that Remus is his and what they do together, he  _ wants _ them to hear,  _ wants _ them jealous that he’s the one who has Remus bloody Lupin’s hand jerking his dick and making him come in his pants. And come he does, just after Remus, with an embarrassing whimper and a shiver of relief that tickles up his spine and transports his brain into another dimension.

He collapses beside Remus with a contented groan and a satisfied smile tugging at his lips. Remus waves his hand and cleans up their messes before rolling onto his side.

“We should probably go check on the others,” Remus says, throwing one leg over Sirius’s to cuddle closer to him.

“Fuck ‘em,” Sirius jokes and shifts his eyes to look down at Remus now resting his head on his chest. He stretches and wraps one arm around the other boy, holding him tightly.

Approximately twenty minutes later, when James and Peter are finally coming down from their high, neither one of them are that surprised when they find their friends sleeping in bed together with their trousers still unbuttoned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
